Agatha King (TV)
}} · · · |crew_tv = Admiral (former commanding officer) (commanding officer) Lieutenant Shaffer (executive officer) Lieutenant Mancuso Lieutenant Boyer Lieutenant Gascon Ensign Fainga Ensign Larson |owner = United Nations Navy |class = ''Truman''-class |type = Dreadnought |reg= T-DRN-32 }} The UNN ''Agatha King'' (T-DRN-32) was a ''Truman''-class dreadnought of the United Nations Navy and the flagship of the Jupiter Fleet. History Ganymede Incident was using the Agatha King as his flagship for the 3rd Fleet near Jupiter when the ship rescued a dropship flying the UN flag found near the debris field of the Guanshiyin. Before docking with the drop ship, Fleet Admiral ordered the occupants to be treated as Prisoners of War. Eventually, would relieve of his command and make the Agatha King his own flagship, ordering the dreadnought to Io to retrieve Protomolecule technology. Souther and his lieutenants later mutiny against Nguyễn as a Martian fleet bears down on the Agatha King over Io, briefly relieving him of duty on a charge of conspiracy to wage an illegal war and ordering the Agatha King and the UNN's Jupiter Fleet to stand down; however, Nguyễn soon retakes control the ship and kills Souther, ordering the Jupiter Fleet to return to the AO and prepare to engage the approaching MCRN fleet. After several of UNN ships whose captains were loyal to Souther decline to acknowledge his orders, Nguyễn orders the Agatha King to target lock one of the retreating UNN vessels, the Jimenez; however, the ship's weapons officer and many other UNN personnel in the CIC refuse to comply, prompting Nguyễn to order them detained in the brig before taking over the Agatha King's weapons station himself and firing a torpedo at the Jimenez after issuing it a final warning, destroying the ship. The remaining UNN ships loyal to Souther open fire on the Agatha King with their own torpedoes in retaliation, but the UNN dreadnought manages to destroy the incoming torpedoes with its PDCs and proceeds to destroy at least two more UNN ships with torpedoes and railguns in retribution. Soon afterwards, the Captain Sandrine Kirino of the Martian assault cruiser Hammurabi declares that any UNN vessel that stands down will not be targeted and will be recognized as flying under a flag of truce, prompting Nguyễn to remotely launch stealth pods containing Protomolecule hybrids towards Mars from the surface of Io. One of the pods is struck by PDC fire from the Hammurabi in orbit of Io and subsequently crashes into the Agatha King, resulting in the Protomolecule quickly spreading through the ship and infecting most of the crew. After learning that launch control of hybrid pods had been transferred to the Agatha King, and board the UNN dreadnought via the Razorback. They enter the ship's now heavily damaged CIC in hopes of stopping the hybrid pods from reaching Mars and encounter a wounded Nguyễn who mirthfully declares that they'll never be able to stop all the pods and only a few have to make down Mars. Meanwhile, escapes from the med bay in the midst of the outbreak with the aid of Ensign and proceeds to overload the ship's reactor to destroy the Agatha King and the Protomolecule infestation, broadcasting a warning of his intentions to all ships in the vicinity before destabilizing the reactor to destroy the ship. Alex and Naomi subsequently evacuate to the Razorback after reactivating the transponders of the hybrid pods, leaving Nguyễn behind to perish while the reactor goes critical, destroying the Agatha King. Media Agathaking.png Agathaking2.png Truman NorthFront.png Notes Trivia See also External links Agatha King Virtual Tour 360° Category:Flagship Category:UN Navy Category:Spaceships Category:Battleship Category:Military Category:UNN Jupiter Fleet (Third Fleet)